


Synopsis: Mortal Sins

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Mortal Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Mortal Sins

**MORTAL SINS**

Mac persists in his roller coaster relationship with Anne Lindsey. She has a big surprise for him, and it means heartbreak for them both. In addition, his past continues to intrude upon his present life. Incidents from his time in the French Resistance resurface in the forms of an Immortal Nazi major, a priest and Mac's old comrade, Dalou. 

The tie-in of these story arcs? Mortals are put at risk when they interact with Immortals. The risk is even greater when mortals learn about Immortality. Fragile, easily hurt mortals often get in the way of the Game. This makes it public, and Immortals, by nature, must shun publicity. 

Marrying a mortal entails an enormous responsibility, making family life difficult, if not impossible for Immortals. In spite of this obstacle, it has always been one of MacLeod's dearest wishes, to have a family of his own. 

Guilt also plays a pivotal role in this episode. The unspeakable act that has haunted Father Bernard since childhood returns to claim its final retribution. 

**'Thus conscience does make cowards of us all' - Hamlet, William Shakespeare**

'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing.' - Edmund Burke 

_New Characters:_

FATHER BERNARD - A mortal priest who, as a boy helped the French Resistance cause against the Nazis. 

**ERNST DAIMLER** \- Immortal white supremacist, once a Nazi major and a cold-blooded butcher, now leads a Brownshirt movement, just as malicious but 'within the system.' 

**FATHER GUILLAUME** \- Priest of church in a Nazi-occupied French town, during WWII. He aided the Resistance. 

**GEORGES DALOU** \- We met him as a grown man, an old soldier in 'For Tomorrow We Die.' Here, we see him both now, and as a teenage boy during the Nazi occupation. 

* * *

A Paris Street 

Young Neo Nazis-   
Are on the attack,   
Chasing down the young man-   
Just because he is black.   
He runs for his life,   
Terror fueling his flight,   
He must get away,   
They're too many to fight. 

A _church!_ Up _ahead!_   
Salvation is near!   
The congregants are quiet,   
Only Mass do they hear.   
Solemn Father Bernard-   
Holding chalice and wafer-   
Preaching in his own church.   
How could he be safer? 

The young man bursts in,   
Runs up to the altar,   
Close behind him, the gang,   
Father B. does not falter.   
Till their arrogant leader-   
Strides ahead like a king,   
'I depend on you, Father-   
_You will do the right thing._ ' 

That voice! That cruel face!   
Oh, this cannot be so!   
'You died,' gasps the priest-   
'Fifty long years ago.'   
Daimler glares at the priest-   
Eyes cold as gunmetal.   
He and the good Father-   
Have a score they must settle. 

The Barge 

All is not well-   
In the floating love nest.   
Anne's propped up in bed,   
While MacLeod does his best.   
Magazine? Coffee?   
When he tries getting cozy-   
'The coffee's too sweet,   
And _YOU_ are too nosy.' 

MacLeod's unaccustomed-   
To female deprecation.   
He chalks it all up-   
To a strange aberration.   
He feels something's wrong,   
Soon enough, Anne will talk.   
Till then, the Highlander-   
Will take a brisk walk. 

Outside, Duncan strolls-   
By the banks of the Seine-   
To buy a newspaper,   
Then he'll walk back again.   
A priest calls his name,   
Mac gives him a glance.   
'Don't you recall me-   
From the French Résistance?' 

Mac laughs, 'Do I look-   
To be that old to you?'   
'Maybe it was your father,   
Like you told Georges Dalou.   
I need help, MacLeod,   
It is me…I'm Bernard.'   
'Little Bernard?' Mac gasps.   
By old memories jarred. 

Flashback, France, 1943, A Small Town 

Hidden in a small church-   
To avoid all suspicion.   
Father Guillaume and Mac-   
Hear a radio transmission.   
German couriers are coming,   
They _must not_ get through,   
MacLeod and the others-   
Will know what to do. 

A knock on the door,   
_Quick!_ The radio's hidden.   
They'll be killed if it's found,   
Its possession, forbidden.   
Little Bernard reports-   
The Bosch are outside,   
Major Daimler is waiting.   
And he won't be denied. 

As the Father and Mac-   
Keep up their pretence,   
The radio's well hidden,   
They feign confidence.   
Mac feels that old Buzz,   
An Immortal peers down,   
It's Daimler, himself,   
He's the law in this town 

'Father Guillaume,' says Daimler   
'We have traced a transmission,   
It comes from this area-   
Without our permission.   
I hope for your sake-   
It is not from your church   
We will now undertake-   
A most thorough search. 

Outside, he sees Mac,   
'You are doing G-d's work?'   
'When I can,' says MacLeod,   
Daimler's mouth forms a smirk,   
'You and I have some business…'   
Staring hard at Mac's face,   
'You like schedules,' says Mac,   
'Pick the time and the place.' 

The soldiers home in,   
Straight as an arrow,   
Pushing Bernard aside-   
With his coal-filled wheelbarrow.   
The searchers find _NOTHING!  
The radio's gone!_   
To Guillaume and Mac-   
It's a phenomenon. 

With their jeeps, motorcycles,   
The Nazis depart.   
Mac checks on Bernard,   
What's in that little cart?   
Under nuggets of coal,   
The radio's located,   
'Why you little devil,'   
Laughs Duncan, elated. 

The Next Day 

The couriers were coming,   
The ambush was planned,   
Their motorcade trapped-   
By the Partizan band.   
MacLeod and Dalou,   
Side by side, fought that day,   
Then MacLeod took a bullet-   
And staggered away. 

Shot in the heart,   
Mac, in vain, tried to hide.   
He could never come back-   
Once they saw he had died.   
But little Bernard-   
Saw MacLeod had collapsed,   
Then saw him revive,   
Only minutes elapsed. 

Bernard shrieks in terror,   
But Mac makes him swear,   
Forever his secret-   
With no one he'll share.   
Not even the Father,   
To no soul he'll give-   
Immortality's secret,   
'As long as I live.' 

Present Day, Near the Seine 

'I kept my promise,   
No one ever knew.   
And now, I must ask-   
A favor of you.   
Daimler is back,   
He's one of your kind?'   
Mac nods his assent,   
What's on Bernard's mind? 

'Daimler came to my church-   
From his meeting-place,   
He's training more Brownshirts,   
Please stop this disgrace.'   
'I'll talk with him, Bernard'   
Begs Bernard, 'I implore,   
Talk will not be enough,   
You may have to do more.' 

The Barge 

Ann: 'Must you fight him?'   
'If I'm challenged, I will,'   
'Is it your _JOB?_ '   
'If he still likes to kill.   
Fifty years have gone by-   
Since we planned a death fight.'   
'Why didn't you then?'   
'Cause he dropped out of sight.' 

Daimler's Brownshirt Headquarters 

Mac enters to find-   
Sullen 'White Power' freaks.   
They are dumb, muscle-bound-   
Attitudinal geeks.   
But Daimler is different,   
He speaks rationally.   
'It is no longer wartime,   
We work peacefully.' 

'We-both of us-fight-   
For beliefs we hold fast.   
I am willing to leave-   
Those fights in the past.'   
Mac agrees to his terms.   
'But you must stay away-   
From Father Bernard.'   
Daimler has more to say. 

'The old priest's altar boy?   
It is not ME he fears.   
No, the guilt from _his_ sins-   
Weighs him down all these years.'   
Mac: 'What do you mean?'   
Hatred cramps Daimler's eyes.   
'Ask him yourself.'   
The ex-Nazi replies. 

Church Courtyard 

'What didn't you tell me?'   
MacLeod prods Bernard,   
'G-d help me, MacLeod,   
That day was so hard.   
Daimler returned,   
Put our priest on the spot,   
If he didn't betray us-   
He would be quickly shot!' 

Flashback, French Town, 1943 

Father Guillaume refused,   
He was willing to die.   
But Daimler had one-   
Other ploy he would try.   
He would randomly choose-   
From the parish, ten men,   
After ordering them shot-   
He would choose ten, again. 

Till Father Guillaume-   
Was willing to name-   
Those who ambushed his courier,   
Daimler would play this game.   
' _I trust you will do-  
The right thing,_ so you'll live.'   
Father Guillaume stood fast.   
He had no names to give. 

'Daimler started to choose.   
My choice was clear-cut.   
I hefted my pitchfork-   
Right into his gut!   
The Partisans rallied,   
Shot down every German.   
Then we had to dispose-   
Of their bodies…like vermin.' 

'We threw every corpse-   
In the Seine, wrapped and chained.   
They sunk to the bottom,   
Only Daimler remained.   
But at the last moment-   
He began to revive.   
'NO!' I protested,   
'This man's still alive!'' 

'Dalou helped me push-   
The body writhed, turning   
He sank underneath,   
The Seine waters, churning.   
_'I'M GOING TO HELL!'_   
I screamed to Dalou.   
'Daimler's in Hell,'   
He assured me, 'not you'.' 

The Barge, Present Day 

'What a terrible story,'-   
Anne voices to Duncan.   
'A little boy haunted-   
By the live man he'd sunken.'   
'It's all in the past,   
I will keep it at bay.'   
He kisses her neck,   
But she shrugs him away. 

'I know I've been hard-   
To live with,' says Anne.   
'Let's talk,' soothes MacLeod.   
He will help, if he can.   
Anne takes a deep breath,   
As though she is grieving,   
'I'm pregnant,' she whispers,   
Duncan stares, unbelieving. 

The clan chieftain's heir-   
Struck dumb, stupefied,   
He stares straight ahead-   
Slack-jawed and tongue-tied.   
Mac knew Anne was troubled,   
That much, he'd detected,   
But a _BABY?_ The last thing-   
On earth, he'd expected! 

Then questions emerge,   
'Is the father aware?   
What will you do?'   
(Still with that blank stare.)   
'The father's a friend-   
Who came to my side-   
When I went to pieces,   
After you died.' 

Anne: 'I'll have the baby-   
But what will _YOU_ do?'   
MacLeod shakes his head,   
He hasn't a clue.   
Dr. Anne so imbued-   
With medical skills.   
Had she never heard-   
Of birth control pills? 

Paris Café 

Father Bernard-   
Has called on Dalou,   
These war horses share-   
A bond tried and true.   
Father B. tells a tale,   
To Dalou, it's a hoot!   
'Daimler's come back.'   
(He's Immortal, to boot.) 

'He's coming for me,   
Then he'll go after you.   
Ask Duncan MacLeod,   
He will tell you, it's true.   
The day of the ambush,   
I saw MacLeod fall.   
The shot pierced his heart,   
But he lived through it all.' 

'They never grow old,   
And cannot be killed,   
Now Daimler's in Paris!'   
(With panic, he's filled.)   
Dalou has grave doubts-   
Is Bernard insane?   
But from Duncan MacLeod-   
The truth he'll obtain. 

Outside, Near the Seine 

Mac gazes at Anne-   
He has thought matters through.   
He's yearned for a family,   
Could his dream now come true?   
'I'd given up hope,   
After four hundred years,   
This may be my only-   
Chance, it appears.' 

'My fear is that someone-   
Will come after me-   
And _WIN!_ Then where will-   
The two of _you_ be?'   
'Duncan, things happen,   
I will not live in fear,   
I am having this child-   
And I so want you near.' 

As they embrace,   
MacLeod sees approaching-   
Dalou, with his guard.   
Some matter needs broaching.   
To Anne, 'He's a friend,   
Wait for me at the barge.'   
Then he walks to Dalou,   
Once again, he's in charge. 

The Café 

'Bernard came to me-   
With a tale quite bizarre.   
He claims, you are not-   
The man I think you are.   
He says you and Daimler-   
Are both the same kind-   
Immortals! Now tell me,   
Is he out of his mind?' 

'What do _YOU_ think, Dalou?'   
'MacLeod, if you're the man-   
That fought beside me-   
As a French partisan,   
You know that your secret-   
Is safe, understand?'   
'It's me, Georges,' Mac says,   
And offers his hand. 

Father Bernard's Church, Later 

The police have just gone,   
The news they brought, chilling.   
Daimler has taken-   
Revenge for his killing.   
He slaughtered Dalou-   
With the very same chain.   
That Dalou wrapped him in-   
Years ago, by the Seine. 

Mac and Anne find Bernard-   
Scared of being attacked.   
Mac hears Dalou's dead,   
He's determined to act.   
He's going after Daimler.   
Tells Anne, 'Have no fear,   
You are on Holy Ground,   
You and Bernard, stay here.' 

Daimler's Headquarters 

Daimler's been alerted,   
MacLeod's on his way.   
Daimler's off to the church,   
But his goons here will stay.   
A welcoming committee,   
Keeping Mac under guard,   
While Daimler goes after-   
Father Bernard. 

Back at the Church 

Now Anne will learn-   
Why MacLeod shields her so.   
MacLeod warns her, 'Don't-   
Ask me not to go'   
'I won't,' she responds,   
Knowing he's in a hurry,   
'If you don't tell ME-   
That I shouldn't worry.' 

She is left with Bernard,   
He discloses his fears,   
'But how has MacLeod-   
Dealt with it all these years?   
The deaths and the wars…   
Does he still live in hope?'   
Anne wonders too,   
How does Duncan cope? 

Daimler's Headquarters 

MacLeod is attacked-   
By the whole motley crew.   
Of course, he prevails.   
(Some karate, kung fu.)   
'Where's Daimler?' he shouts-   
Bottled water, he'll pour-   
On top of one goon,   
Who's supine on the floor. 

The Church 

The goon spat, 'The church!'   
Now no holds are barred.   
Daimler's come after-   
'Little Bernard.'   
'Trust MacLeod,' urges Anne,   
'His instructions were clear.   
This is Holy Ground,   
Daimler can't hurt us here.' 

But Daimler is slick,   
Menacing, like a beast   
'I have killed thousands'   
He goads the poor priest.   
Bernard becomes frantic,   
Driven by guilt and fear-   
He pulls out a gun,   
Then he sees Daimler's leer. 

The gun will be useless,   
Bernard turns around,   
He flees to the yard,   
Now he's _off_ Holy Ground!   
' _No!_ ' screeches Anne,   
Daimler hurls her aside.   
He shoots the priest down,   
Anne looks on, horrified. 

The Churchyard. 

MacLeod has arrived,   
Sizing up the tableau,   
Father Bernard is dead,   
Anne's down from the blow,   
'The baby,' she cries,   
Duncan runs to her side,   
' _Kill him!_ ' she pleads,   
Now his hate's justified. 

The Highlander's wrath-   
Is a blood-curdling sight.   
' _You WILL DIE for this!_ '-   
He roars to the night.   
Old friends have been murdered,   
His woman, assaulted.   
No matter the price-   
This fiend must be halted. 

Anne now sees a Duncan-   
That she does not know.   
Mac ferociously growls-   
As he slashes his foe.   
While blood lust consumes him-   
She looks on with dread,   
As he viciously triumphs-   
And takes Daimler's head. 

Mac staggers from Anne,   
She has witnessed so much,   
But he cannot escape-   
From the Quickening's clutch.   
It rocks, inundates him-   
With its hellish nightmare.   
He covers his ears,   
Shuts his eyes from the glare. 

Anne takes it all in-   
As she lies on her side,   
MacLeod's transformation-   
From Jeckyl to Hyde.   
When he's finally released-   
From the Quickening's throbbing-   
He remains curled and limp,   
Gasping and sobbing. 

Paris Hospital, Later 

'The baby's all right.'   
Duncan sighs his relief.   
'You're sure it's a girl?'   
(Lucky beyond belief.)   
Ann takes a breath,   
Makes her voice low and calm,   
As she turns to MacLeod-   
And delivers her bomb. 

'I want to go home,   
I've tried, thought I could-   
Adapt to your life,   
But I must leave for good.'   
'Because of the baby?'   
Anne answers, 'It's not.'   
'You _knew_ what I was!'   
Fumes the frustrated Scot. 

'Did you want me to let-   
Daimler walk away free?   
He would have killed _you,_   
After dealing with me.'   
'You _had_ to kill Daimler,   
I _wanted_ you to.   
But I'm trained to _SAVE_ lives,   
Duncan, that's what I do.' 

'I cannot be a doctor-   
And wish someone dead.'   
MacLeod shows defeat,   
Sadly nodding his head.   
He must give up Anne-   
And familial bliss,   
Not for him a wife's arms,   
No baby's sweet kiss. 

They cling to each other,   
A farewell embrace.   
A look enigmatic-   
On the Highlander's face.   
Opportunities gone,   
Loneliness mixed with grief,   
But along with the loss,   
Are there hints of relief? 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'We had a lot of fights about this one, whether MacLeod would tell anyone. And I thought it was only appropriate that he tell someone and then the guy dies sadly.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'We did a morph from the little kid standing over the 'dead' MacLeod in wartime France to the adult priest looking at MacLeod in Paris in the present.' 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
'The actor who played the priest was Roger Bret, who died a few years ago. He was a really terrific actor. But this episode was interesting because it turned into a huge, huge war between Mario Azzopardi and David Abramowitz, with myself in the middle on the set. Because Mario didn't want to shoot the priest with the gun because Mario's brother was a Jesuit priest in Malta and Mario thought it was a mortal sin to have the priest holding a gun. There was lots of arguing. Mario ended up shooting the priest with the gun, but he wasn't too happy about it. I think he thought he was going to pay for that somewhere down the line. David didn't mention this?' 

~ Reasonable Doubt   
  
---


End file.
